Faerzyne Grigory
Character Name: Faerzyne Grigory Age: 165 Place of Birth/Raising: Kandor, near the Arafellin border. Physical Description: 5’9” tall, weighing 140 pounds. She has a regular, feminine build. Her face is narrow with high cheekbones that give her a regal look. Her hazel eyes are almond shaped. She has a narrow nose above full lips. She’s a handsome woman, but her regal looks and movements will turn more heads than her actual appearance. She wears little bells in her light brown braid which reaches her waist. = Character History = Faerzyne was born as the daughter from a Kandoran farmer and his Arafellin wife. They lived near the border, maintaining their position as independent farmers by trading with the villages nearby. All in all Faerzyne’s childhood was peaceful. If there was ever a threat from bandits or Shadowspawn she heard or saw none of it. Her mother taught her the things that women should know, and her father made sure that she didn’t learn any things a girl her age shouldn’t know. The farm hands learned that as soon as they started to show a particular interest in Faerzyne. She might have been willing to return such an interest, but her father discouraged those who chose to express their feelings to her. She was a good girl, after all, and good girls married to good men. When she was seventeen her mother, escorted by a few of the farm hands, took Faerzyne to Shol Arbela where most of her family lived. She and her husband had decided that their daughter should see the city and meet her relatives at least once before she settled into married life. As she walked through the streets of Shol Arbela, holding onto her mothers hand because her mother was afraid she might lose her in the crowd, Faerzyne realized that she could never be content with the simple life on the farm again. The way the city vibrated with life was invigorating. Her mother, who had sought to escape the busy life in the city when she was Faerzyne’s age didn’t understand her daughters dilemma. The visit lasted for two weeks in which Faerzyne came to love the life in the city even more. The day her mother decided to leave was a momentous one in the life of Faerzyne. She had already made up her mind, she would run away. It was pointless, of course, seeing that her father had made sure that she learned no skills that would actually be useful in such an escape. She was only three streets away from the house of her aunt when she spotted one of the farm hands. He was obviously looking for her. She walked into the nearest building she saw, which turned out to be one of the better inn’s of the city. Inside she felt afraid for the first time, as the eyes of the patrons turned to her. It was obvious that she didn’t belong there, being as young as she was, and with her stout but plain clothing. She was just about to give up hope, and return to her mother when a pale blonde woman, seated in the corner of the inn closest to her, motioned for her to come closer. Faerzyne, who was blessed with a curiosity unfit for a simple farm girl, rushed towards the woman. The woman asked her what she had been up to, and Faerzyne felt compelled to tell her the whole truth. The stern man standing by the woman’s side snorted, but the woman ignored him. Faerzyne took that as a good sign. After a brief conversation the woman asked her to look into a clear stone. Knowing very little of the world, Faerzyne assumed it was a strange city ritual. The gem shone brightly for a moment, before dimming again. Faerzyne had clapped her hands, surprised be the trick the woman had played on her. The woman had merely smiled, and informed Faerzyne that she was to come with her to the White Tower. The next few days were a blur for Faerzyne. The woman, who turned out to be an Aes Sedai, had consented to a little trip to the farm of Faerzyne’s parents. In a mess of tears and hastily packed things she said her farewells, and traveled with the Aes Sedai to the White Tower. On the way there she learned many things about Aes Sedai and about the way the world worked in general. The trip turned out to be a real eye opener. By the time they arrived at the Tower, Faerzyne thought she had a fairly good idea of what would be expected of her. She was wrong, of course. Though her mother had taught her to read and write, the classes she had to follow now were harsh, as well as the chores and everything else she had to do. She had a seemingly nice roommate though and when the other girl pointed out the benefits of running away Faerzyne did without second thought. That was in her fifth year in Novice whites. Naturally she was caught within a day, and sent to the farm to contemplate the choices she had made. When she returned Faerzyne was a different girl. She was studious and observant, making sure that she broke no more rules. It seemed like she was working hard to reach a goal. Everyone assumed that it was the same goal as all other novices had; to reach the shawl. Faerzyne allowed them to believe just that. At the farm she had been contacted by a certain individual, who made her certain promises. And to someone like Faerzyne, who was still naive at heart and thus willing to believe what that person said, those promises were very tempting. She found herself making certain promises in return. After 14 years she was raised to Accepted, and by this time she had almost forgotten the promises she had made. In her time as an Accepted she learned that she had the talent to calm people with a few words, even in the most heated situations. It was a talent that was noticed by a sister from the Gray Ajah. It became clear that she was headed towards that Ajah years before she was actually raised to the shawl. That day was another important moment in her life. She passed the test and was accepted by the Amyrlin Seat and later, after a serious questioning, by the Sisters of her chosen Ajah. All seemed well in the life of Fearzyne Sedai, Sister of the Gray Ajah. That was of course until a certain sister came to remind her of her promise. Mere hours after she swore her oaths she found herself unswearing them. Needless to say she threaded very lightly the next few months, but since many newly raised Aes Sedai showed that kind of behavior no one really noticed. After a while she regained her confidence and quiet demeanor, observing and mediating wherever her sisters from either Ajah sent her. Years went by and Faerzyne grew wiser and more skilled at mediating and at the various uses of the one power. She learned to listen to what people meant even if they were saying something completely different, and she learned to pry things out of people that they would not have said without her persuasion. Again all seemed well in her life, until a call from her parents came. Even though she had given up all her rights to a life as Faerzyne Grigory of Kandor, she felt curious about what had happened to her parents. She visited them, only to find them old and worn. It was a shock to Faerzyne. She had never realized how fast time passed when you were an initiate of the White Tower. When she returned to the White Tower after traveling for a few years she had changed again. She seemed far more caring towards the new arrivals at the White Tower, taking them under her wing where she could. She often joked that it was her mother-instinct coming into play a few dozen years too late. When she had to make the decision to travel into the world again or remain at the tower the choice was easier than she had expected. She couldn’t bear to watch the world grow old and wither while she stayed ageless. She focused more and more on the young ones at the Tower, and when she was asked to become the Mistress of Novices, it seemed like her life’s goal was being fulfilled. She seemed to be completely in place, accepting new Novices under her wing, and catching older Novices and even Accepted while they were breaking the rules. None of them really knew how she did it, they just knew that the sound of tingling bells meant that they were just a little too late to hide the fact that they were up to no good. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios